customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Hayx
Luke Hayx, or Hayx as he is usually called, is a member of the Velocity Team. History Before Luke Hayx joined Velocity Team HQ, he worked for the Gamma division as a spy. He found out what the Gammas planned, and eventually spied on the gamma div. instead. In the end, he fought Sikorax, only to lose, and was found by Flame afterwards. Flame then took this hero into Velocity Team, and helped with the trials of ice. During that mission, he found out he could trust Velocity Team and could rely on them for help. When he turned a year old, he helped his team defeat the Ice Lord, and his minions Axor, Znow, and Deep Freez. The villain team Gamma Division, lead by Baron Von Doom, attacked Velocity Team, and it was up to them to stop the gamma fiends, with the help from the Alpha 1 Team, the mutation station, and the Assembly Tower. Its also revealed that the Gamma div. has been rivals with the Velocity Team leader: Zip Weaver, and turned him evil. Appearance Hayx looks like a gorilla, and prefers hand to hand combat. He has large hands, and disguises as a raw-jaw sometimes. If not, your wrist would bleed at the least. With tons of muscle, he is a force not to be messed with. He has a black Brain Attack helmet, with a red visor, red arms and legs, a red shield with a hero emblem, and a large fist like Bruizer, but red. He has a red Brain Attack chestplate, with the spikes on it. Legend says he mutated from a raw jaw, and before that, was king of raw jaws until he was given a hero core. Teammates *Flame: the team leader, the size of Rocka XL, who is based off a dragon *Zipja: the ninja of the team, loves to sneak to defeat enemies *Shaun Burst: the other rookie, but later quit for a few reasons *Sparks: the newest member of the team, made by Hayx's pet minifig, Micle *Jack Dino: used to be a member, but retired from the team. *Zip Weaver: used to be leader, but passed his role to Flame when he was beaten by Baron Doom *Surge 3.0: an experiment to see what surge would've looked like in 3.0 mode *Glitch: man of few words, LOVES long range weapons, kinda like Zipja Equipment 3.0/XL Form His 3.0 Form is designed to look like a gorilla. It was only made in Hayx's XL Form. It has the same skeleton as Rocka XL, but it has Luke Hayx's designs on it. 4.0 Form His 4.0 Form has Raw-Jaw hands and Raw-Jaw feet. It uses a red, gray, and black color scheme. His head looks similar to his 3.0 head, but without much of the gorilla design. He has gray shoulder-pads on his shoulders, as sign of his bulky size. His legs are covered with red pads, and his arms have large pads, that look like chest armor. Brain Attack Luke has black armor , a red visor, and a fist, that with a lever, moves up and down. He also has a shield that is red, with the Hero symbol on it. His head is green, and he dislikes it when people call him a "hero brain" due to understandable reasons. He also has red feet and hands. Triva *He was made by Mariothepurpleninja *Never ever arm wrestle with this dude, he WILL tear your arm off if you do Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:Anonymous users Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Male Category:Male Heroes